The Gift
by bbfan
Summary: A special day for Gibbs and Jack. Small mention of Gabby. Fifth story from my '4 Month Series'.


DISCLAIMER: NCIS and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. This story was written for entertainment purposes. No money involved what so ever. No copyright infringement is intended.  
TITLE: The Gift  
AUTHOR: bbfan  
SUMMARY: A special day for Gibbs and Jack. A slight mention of Gabby.  
CATEGORY: Family/Angst  
SPOILERS: RULE 51 - SPIDER AND THE FLY  
PAIRINGS/CHARACTERS: Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jackson Gibbs  
RATING: K+  
WARNINGS: Language  
AUTHORS NOTES: A huge thank you to AngelQueen for the beta! This is the fifth story of my _Four Months _series, taking place while Jackson was staying at Gibbs' place during the Reynosa crisis. The stories should be read in the following order: _Questions, Answers, and Apologies_, then _Boys' Night In,_ _Hookup_, _Abigail Sciuto, RN, _and then this one. Just click on my author's name. Enjoy and please, FEEDBACK is much appreciated. Inspires me to write!

* * *

"Dad, hold still," Gibbs growled, as he tried to tighten up the straps on the bullet proof vest he was putting on his father.

"I'm trying, son. I can't believe how uncomfortable these things are," Jack said through gritted teeth, trying to stand still.

Gibbs was at the end of his patience. "Hey, this was your idea. Do you want to go or not?"

"Of course I want to go, but is it really necessary to wear _this_?" he asked, pulling on the vest, which unloosened one of the straps.

"Aw, hell, Dad," Gibbs said, grabbing the strap to fix it. "We've been through this. We're going to be out in the open. I want…" Gibbs stopped talking when his father turned to look at him, sighing as he did so.

"I'm sorry, Leroy. I understand why this has to be done. I just don't like it. That damn woman is still controlling our every move and it pisses me off. Are you any closer at all in finding her?" Jack said, putting his shirt on and buttoning it up over the vest.

Gibbs knew exactly how he felt. Paloma Reynosa has turned all their lives upside down. His dad, Abby, Ducky and Palmer had all had bodyguards for months. DiNozzo, McGee, and Ziva all had agents watching their homes whenever they were off-duty. He still had no idea if Mike Franks was alive, or if Leyla and Amira were safe. The only thing he knew to do was try and stay a step ahead of her, to prevent her from getting the chance to take another shot at someone close to him.

"Not really, Dad. McGee is still in Canada, coordinating with law enforcement there, and Ziva is in Florida, gathering intel on drug trade routes."

"Well, I hope something breaks soon. I don't want this to sound like I don't appreciate what you and your people have done for me, but I really want to go home," Jack said, the last part was almost a whisper.

"I know you do," Gibbs said, checking to make sure the vest was secure. Seeing that it was, he continued, "Come on, they're waiting for us."

Gibbs grabbed the flowers he'd picked up earlier and then led the way out the front door. They both walked to the car that was waiting for them. An agent helped his father into the passenger side. Gibbs stood next to Phil Bolton, the agent in charge of the security detail, waiting for a report.

"Everything is set," the agent said. "The cemetery has been swept and there are four agents at the planned posts. It's as secure as we can make it."

Gibbs nodded his approval. "We'll be back in about an hour," he said as he got into the car.

"Yes, sir… I mean, Gibbs."

* * *

Jack took another chance and glanced over toward his son. This time Leroy caught him.

"What?" Leroy asked, turning into the cemetery, taking the lane that would bring them to Shannon and Kelly's burial site. Pulling up near the headstone, he shut off the car and turned toward him, expecting an answer.

"Our girl is twenty-six years old, today, son. Twenty-six. It's hard to believe. I just can't help but wonder…" Jack left it there. Seeing the shadow of sadness pass over Leroy's face became too much to witness.

"I know, Dad, I do too." An audible sigh filled the car. "Come on, let's go wish her a Happy Birthday."

Getting out of the car, Jack watched as Leroy scanned the area and then nodding to one of the agents that was no more than thirty yards away. The tree hid him well.

Leroy handed Jack the flowers and then took a hold of his elbow. He led him over to the headstone, a short distance from the parking lot. Letting go, he bent over and brushed off some dead grass that had landed on the base from the last cutting.

Jack placed the flowers in the vase that was connected to the top of the stone. They were beautiful. Leroy made sure they were Kelly's favorite color. All different shades of pink were mixed together with Shannon's favorite, baby's breath. They made a beautiful bouquet.

"Kelly, your father got these beautiful flowers for you. Happy Birthday, baby girl," Jack said, his voice cracking slightly, breaking the strained silence.

Stealing a glance over at Leroy, he saw a small smile graced his features. Knowing his son like he did, he knew he wasn't going to say anything with him there. A few minutes passed and he decided the time to go was now.

"I'm going to wait in the car. Take all the time you need," Jack said, taking one last look. He then turned and made his way back to the car.

Leroy nodded that he heard, but his eyes never wavered from the stone.

Jack got in the car and then watched as his son drop to one knee. Leroy quickly kissed his fingertips and then reached out, splaying them across Kelly's name. After a moment passed he did the same with Shannon.

Tears welled in Jack's eyes as he watched the scene unfold before him. He could still feel the pain of when he received the news of their deaths as though it had happened yesterday. Watching his son display his grief in such a manner made it all clear that they were never far from his mind. Jackson also realized that the only way his son was ever going to move on with his life and recognize the fact that there was someone here that loved him, was to wrap up the Paloma Reynosa case. Then, and only then, would Leroy accept that he was in love with Abby as well and could actually have a future with her.

The sound of the car door opening and his son's voice startled him back from his thoughts.

"Hey, you okay?" Leroy asked, as he laid a hand on his shoulder, grasping it lightly.

Jackson smiled and placed his hand over his sons, squeezing it. "I'm fine, son. Let's go home," he answered.

* * *

Turning onto his street, Gibbs immediately recognized Abby's Roadster driving towards them. Honking her horn and waving wildly as she drove past, he couldn't help but smile at her and wave back.

"Wasn't that Abby?" Jack asked, turning in his seat, watching as she drove past.

"Uh-huh," Gibbs answered, pulling up into his driveway.

"Wonder what she wanted?" Jack asked.

"Have no idea, but I'm sure were going to find out," Gibbs said as he watched Bolton make his way towards his car.

Agent Bolton opened Jack's door and then stepped back allowing the older man the room to get out. Looking across the roof of the car, he gave Gibbs his report.

"Nothing new, Gibbs. Miss Sciuto was here for a few minutes. She wanted me to tell you she left dinner and instructions on how to heat it up."

Gibbs nodded. "We just passed her."

"Come on, Leroy. Let's see what our girl brought us. I've got my appetite back," Jack said with a laugh.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and followed Jack into the house.

Jack grabbed what appeared to be a casserole off the table and took it into the kitchen. Gibbs noticed that there was another package on the table. Walking over he saw that it was a small, wrapped box with a bow and a card on top.

"I put the casserole in the oven, son. Should be done in about forty-five minutes," Jack said and then added, "Watcha got there?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I don't know, but you might." He handed his father the card and continued to stare at the box in his hand.

Jack read it out loud. "Jack will know what to do with this. Please don't be mad, Gibbs. Love, Abby."

"I assure you, son, I have know idea what she's talking about and we're not going to find out unless you quit staring at it and open it."

Gibbs nodded and tore open the gift. Inside the box were two DVD's. Both were labeled with their perspective names on them. He looked at his father and then handed them to him. "She said you'd know what to do."

Making their way into the living room, Gibbs sat down on the chair and watched his father put the DVD in the new player. Jack then took a seat on the couch.

Gibbs breath caught and his heart skipped a beat as soon as he heard the music. It was from Kelly's favorite movie, _'The Little Mermaid'_.

'_My God, how did she know?'_

There on the new TV a montage of photos of his short life with Shannon and Kelly started to slowly flash across the screen. Gibbs recognized them from the album he had in his room. Abby must have came across it last week when she slept there while she took care of his father.

The first one to appear was his and Shannon's wedding picture and then one after the other in chronological order, they filled the screen. Kelly's birth announcement, her first tooth, her fist birthday, her first Christmas and so on.

Gibbs looked over to see Jack starring back at him, his eyes shiny with tears.

"Son, please tell me you're not mad at her?" Jack's voice cracked with emotion.

Gibbs gave his father a shaky smile and nodded his head telling him that he wasn't. The tight knot in his throat made words impossible. How could he be mad?

They sat in silence throughout the rest of the montage. Abby did a wonderful job with the pictures. He could tell she cleaned some of them up. When the last picture flashed on the screen, he heard the his father's choked sob. Some how Abby took the only picture he had of his mother and combined it with Shannon and Kelly making it appear that she was standing behind them. Their girls all in the same picture. It was an amazing sight.

They sat there in silence, allowing their emotions to settle down. After a few moments passed, Gibbs watched his father get up and walk over to the DVD player. Jack ejected the DVD and put it in it's protective case. He then turned towards Gibbs.

"Son, if you don't tell that woman that you love her, than you're a fool."

"Dad…" Gibbs was thankfully interrupted by the oven alarm going off. Abby had perfectly timed out the montage so it would finish the same time dinner would.

Gibbs followed Jack out to the kitchen. He grabbed the plates and sat them down by the oven. Jack dished out each a good amount of the casserole onto the plates and then followed his son to the table.

As they ate it was Jack who again broke the silence.

"Tell me about Kelly, son. What was she like?"

In between bites Gibbs asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. Feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
